A lasting pain
by sithhannahace
Summary: Luke frantically searches for his wife Mara. When he finds her, shes almost dead. Its not looking good for the Jedi, Mother, And wife WARNING! WILL RIP THE HEART OUT OF STAR WARS FANS!


_**LUKE'S POV**_

Luke stared at the red mark that he knew was blood on the ground. He knelt next to it and went over it with the force.

_MARA!_

She was injured. He knew that. He reached out to her with the force again, trying to contact her.

But it failed.

He got up and decided to follow a lead he had heard from a drunk earlier. He ran to an old cabin that he had heard about. He stopped before he reached it. It was in a clearing in some woods.

He approached it cautiously, and scanned over the inside with the force.

_A chair… A bed… Some food…._

And a heated object.

Luke gasped, and using the force, scanned it. It was a human, a woman. Barely alive. A lightsaber wound to the chest, and blaster shots to the stomach, arm, and leg.

_MARA!_

Luke ran into the cabin and into the room that he had sensed she was in.

He stopped in the doorway. What he saw, he would never forget. the image would forever be in his mind.

His wife laid on her side in the empty room, her flaming red hair in a puddle on the hardwood floor. Her back was to him, and he saw the exit of the lightsaber wound. It had gone straight through her chest. She was covered in blood, and the floor around her was a giant puddle of blood.

He ran to her and rolled her onto her back, and cradled her like a child.

"Mara? Mara please, get up! Look at me! MARA!"

Her eyes fluttered open just barely and she looked at him. Her emerald green eyes shone in the noon-day light coming through the window in the room.

"Hey farm boy" She said. she could barely talk. she had to gasp out her words.

"Youll be ok mara. I'll get you to a med-center and you'll be ok" He started to pick her up, but she grabbed his arm and squeezed it to stop him.

He stopped and laid her back down, still cradling her.

"Please Jade! I can't lose you!"

She dismissed his comments and struggled to talk again.

"Ben... Is he ok? Is my son ok?"

Luke nodded, tears rolling down his face uncontrollably. "Hes ok Mara. We were looking for you."

"Well you found me alright" SHe said, trying to muster a smile. Luke needed to hear that smart mouth of hers. It gave him comfort, even though he knew his wife wouldn't make it more than 5 minutes.

"I love you mara..." He cried out.

"I love you more farm boy" She said.

_**MARAS POV**_

The tears in Maras eyes stung more than her injuries. She hated seeing Luke cry and it made her heart hurt. HER farmboy… HER luke…

She knew she wasn't going to make it. There was no way she could. She had used all of her strength fighting Jacen, and hadn't left anything over for now.

_Oh well…. My boys will manage without me… I know them… They're strong…_

She heard a ship landing outside. She recognized the sound.

_The Falcon…_

She figured Luke had contacted Han through the Force. Luke looked torn as he fought with himself to either stay with mara or go get han.

He apparently decided the latter and kissed her on the lips one last time. But he wouldn't know that would he? At least not for a moment or two.

She kissed him back with all the passion she had. She mustered every ounce of strength that she didn't have to kiss him. She knew that she would never kiss him again until they were together again forever when they were both one with the force.

He gently laid her down and rushed off to the falcon.

"Goodbye Luke... Goodbye my Love..."

And with that, she breathed her last.

_**LUKE'S POV**_

Luke ran out to the Falcon and ran up the landing ramp which had barely just opened.

"HAN! HAN HURRY! SHE DOESN'T HAVE LONG!"

He hadn't expected to see his sister and niece there with Han, but they were there. They all 3 came running down the ramp and into the cabin, waiting only long enough for Luke to get in front of them and lead them to the back room.

When he got there he ran to Mara and cradled her again.

When she didn't move, he gasped.

"MARA?!"

He tensed up, and her limp head rested on his arm. He knew his Love was gone.

"MARA! MARA NO!" He screamed, tears rolling down his face.

Han, Leia, and Jaina stopped in the doorway. Luke faintly heard Jainas horrified and terror filled scream as she saw her aunt laying there in Luke's arms, dead. Jaina clung to her father like a frightened child, and scream and cried.

Leia stood shell shocked a moment, then she slowly turned and also clung to Han, as white as a sheet. He hugged both of them, failing miserably at trying to hold back tears.

But it wasn't just seeing Mara dead that ripped his heart out. It was seeing Luke's heart literally ripped from him. It was Luke, crying over Maras body, soaked in her blood, and him knowing that he would never hear his wife and soul mate laugh again. He'd never hear her cry when things went wrong. He'd never hear her playfully scold "her boys" for getting into mischief. never again. She was gone.


End file.
